Caved In
by lil-black-dress
Summary: Lupin and Tonks get caved in for the night. OOOOooooo!


summary:Lupin and tonks get stuck in a cave. pre- book 5

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

I pounded on the door. Aww shit. "Tonks, it looks like we're stuck. no charm or spell or anything has worked. We're going to have to spend the night, and see if anyone will find us tomorrow, i guess." I smirked.

She looked up at me.

"Is that going to be a problem?" she asked. Damn, she was gorgeous, especially with that seductive simper in her voice and that arched eybrow.

"not at all," I reply

I sat down next to Tonks. Damn. there was barely enough room for them both to lay down next to eachother.

I could feel her arm and some of her breasts on my upper arm ad then I loked at her.

She had her blonde hair(for the day) flowing loosely down her shoulder and her pink lips were so tantalizing. I had to have them.

I decided to do a few moves on Tonks I had picked up from muggles. I yawned and stretched. Then wrpped my arm around her. She shifted slightly closer and closer.

just as I was reaching for her, she was on me.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

OMG. The man was not using muggle moves on me.

I had purposely set this up so I would be alone with him, and he was using MUGGLE MOVES.

I decided to take action.

I shifted closer and wrpped my leg around his waist and kissed him full on the lips. He moved and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me on his lap.

" I want you, Tonks"

I put m hand on his stomach.

I go back down again, and Remus pulls off my shirt and pulls me under him. He puts his hand under my bra and pulls on my nipple, making me gasp. He smirks.

"now who's the one in control?" urgh. I pull at his hair, tugging his head towards me for another kiss.

"mmmmpphmh" I groan.

I kiss him again and I start to undo his shirt, slowly and carefully.

RLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRLRL

the conerstaion going along in my mind went a little bit like this:

**is this really happenening?**

yes. i hope so, at least.

well, what if she thinks im no good?

**so?**

what if she dumps me because of that?

**then she's not worth it**.

yes she is. Tonks is worth all of it.

**remember what happened last time you had sex**

yes. (the memory still brings tears to my eyes, when Lilly had yelled at me, saying I was wothless, and she was glad she was with James.)

**so are you going to take this chance of not getting embarassed and hope she dosnt leave you, or are you going to sit there and let it happen, and then have her leave you anywyas, and then hae the whole world know about this?**

I'm going to tell her.

**tell her**

I will. I tell that nasty little voice as Tonks unzips my pants.

**anytime now.**

I take a deep breath and push Tonks off. to start my speech

"Look, Tonks..asmuch as I want to do this, as much as I want you to be my girlfriend, I don't want to go all the way with you" I pause. then snicker. "just yet. I love you so, so much, but I'm afraid that I'm not good enough, that you'll reject me, leave me, like..like someone did..last time. I don't want that...I can;t go through all that pain again. I'm sorry" I finish, kissing her.

I thought she was going to shove me back, scream at me, walk away, what I did not expect was...for her to kiss me back.

**'told you it wasnt that bad.'** says that nasty little voice. I tell it to fucking shut up.

NTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNTNT

Then I reach down and unzip his pants, and I stick my hand down in his boxers, feeling up the swelled cock in there. I lick his neck, leaving little bite marks there , and nibbling his lips, I feel every curve of his body, mmorizing it and I'm sweating. We are so close I can barely tell whose body is whose.

And as soon as I was about to bring his pants and underwear all the way down, Remus pushed me back.

"Tonks...as much as I want to do this, and I want you to be my girlfriend, I don't want to go all the way with you" He snickers. "just yet. I love you so, so much, but I'm afraid that I'm not good enough, that you'll reject me..leave me, like...like someone did..last time. I don't want that...I cant go through all that pain again. I'm sorry." He kisses me.

I want to know who that other girl was, but that could wait. He looked so releied to have finally got that out, it was slightly funny. I smiled

"Remus, I would never..Don't be sorry at all..." I lean down to kiss him gently on the lips. I stroke his face softly. "I love you..."

He looked suprised and kissed me again saying he loved me back, and I fell into a sleep beside him.

please review! this is my firstest ever fanfic, and i really hope you like it! since it was my first would you be nice and tell me how I did! Im not going to tell you to be nice or anything. just please, dont like, be so mean that itll make me cry, lol. .


End file.
